Session 1
Awake and Woozy Ellalee and Alder wake up on the shores of Norton Lake. On their chest lay a note in a mysterious language. The Note is as follows to the right: After a brief discussion trying to remember anything from the previous days, weeks, or months, a man comes strolling up to them. The PCs are startled but those worries are quickly allayed when Glimm Frostbrook begins to speak. He tells them how he found them laying here and that after attempting to get them moving, he took some gold to try and bribe some inn patrons to come help. The PCs decide they are willing to go back to his inn to pay off the money and get some extra back for helping out. Life of an Inn Keeper When they arrive at the Inn they must accomplish a skills challenge(4 completions before 2 failures). Upon successfully completing this, they are given back their gold. Ellalee begins to chat up one of the patrons, Friedrich, a human adventurer who challenges them to a drinking competition for 5 gold each. Ellalee, despite falling behind early(2 failures), wins while both Friedrich and Alder pass out for a few hours from drinking(3 failures) Ellalee attempts to help out more while she waits for Alder to wake up but almost punches out a window and decides to spend her time relaxing by the fire. When Alder wakes up they contemplate going out to investigate. Before they go, Glimm just warns them to not stay out after dark. They reach the lake and look around. They happen to notice some sunken ships far out in the distance but are wary of being stuck out at sea, especially after dark. A late night attack and The two return to the Inn and decide to get a double room and grab some sleep. In the middle of the night, they are awoken by a ruckus going on downstairs. Alder sneaks downstairs to see a goblin standing watch. He gets off a sneaky bow shot which bloodies the goblin. The goblin attempted to shoot back but misses. Ellalee, displaying great grace, leaps down from the 2nd floor balcony, lands and turns to fire at the goblin which strikes to great effect. Despite one dead, the group hears more sounds from behind the counter. They lay a bear trap as well as an illusion of flashing lights to lure the unseen enemy into a trap. A goblin comes sprinting out but gets caught up in the lights and upon getting stuck in the trap passes out. Ellalee cuts off the Goblins right ear and ties it to a necklace string which awakens him. They tie him to a chair and ask him many questions about his were abouts and how to reach the fortress in the Kinga Woods. Eventually they let him go free and put out an errant fire still remaining in the inn. Glimm tasks them with finding the castle and hunting down a stolen heirloom in exchange for going into his basement. Into the woods we go While exploring the Kinga Woods, the group stumbles upon 2 more goblins who are dispatched with a little difficulty. Ellalee then steals another Goblin ear from the Goblin that died from his burn wounds. Overview Kill Count - 3 Goblins Exp: 200(combat) + 150 Skills Challenge + 50 Various = 400 total XP Treasures: Shortbows, Scimitars, Parchment, Roughly 50 GP, Vial of Goblin Blood